Hai, Sensei
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki always wanted a young child of his own, but when given the chance, he doesn't take the chance. Nine years after the fact, the other captains decide to kidnap the Ishida and deage him to give the 6th division captain the child he wanted.


Hai, Sensei

Warnings- OOC, deaging

Rating- T

Summary- Byakuya Kuchiki always wanted a young child of his own, but when given the chance, he doesn't take the chance. Nine years after the fact, the other captains decide to kidnap the Ishida and deage him to give the 6th division captain the child he wanted.

Disclaimer- Obviously I am not the genius Tite Kubo, who created _Bleach_, so... I do not own

A/N1- I don't care that I'm changing some of the facts.

A/N2- Writer's block 'cure'.

Soken sighed as he looked down at the boy lying in his arms. He knew the child was exhausted, but he couldn't let him fall asleep just yet. Even though he was only four years of age, the boy had an advanced aura to him. It wasn't Uryu's fault he could see the spiritual horrors, but he suffered all the same. He readjusted the boy, holding him in only one arm so he could run his hand through the blue-black hair.

Uryu snuggled into his grandfather's chest, wanting to be closer to the man who was teaching him the ways of the Quincy. He slid a hand across his eyes, trying to not fall asleep. The training that day had been draining, but very progressive for him. "Sensei?" He asked, feeling the hand in his hair stop moving.

"Yes, Uryu?" Soken smiled down at the boy and resumed petting his little student.

Uryu nuzzled into his grandfather and shakily whispered, "I love you."

Soken smiled and laid back on the grass, keeping the boy on his chest. He made sure that his grandson could hear his heartbeat as he strongly replied, "I love you, too."

Uryu smiled brightly as he felt the strong and sure thumping of his grandfather's heart. He pressed a small hand to the man's strong chest and closed his eyes, sleep tugging at him.

Soken smiled as he watched his grandson fall asleep, slowing his breathing to match the child's. He slid a hand up to the boy's face, pressing an old and wrinkled finger to his lips. He chuckled slightly as Uryu opened his mouth and started to suck his finger, thin lips wrapped around it in a soft but firm hold.

~^TWO YEARS LATER^~

Uryu cried as he watched the too late shinigami arrive and kill the hollows surrounding his Sensei. He ran to the body lying on the ground, surprising a few of the black and white clad spirits. "SENSEI!" He cried out as he tried to wake up the still man, so desperately wanting him to just be unconscious.

A tall, white-clad shinigami knelt next to the crying boy and reached out a hand to his cheek. "Now, now, young one, I'm sorry, he's gone," he whispered, tugging softly on the boy as he broke down further. He hugged the boy as he cried on his shoulder.

Uryu let himself be held by the man before pulling away and laying down by his deceased grandfather. He cried harder as he snuggled up to the still-warm body, not noticing the shinigami who had held him rub his back.

Another white-clad shinigami stepped forward, this one with a mask and body paint all over him. "Kuchiki-Taichou, it's time to get going," the masked captain said, ignoring the boy curled up against the dead Quincy.

Byakuya looked up at Mayuri Kurotsuchi and glared. "I'm not leaving him alone, Kurotsuchi-Taichou," he snarled as he took off his captain's cloak, laying it over the trembling boy.

Mayuri sighed as the other captain resumed rubbing the boy's back. "Bring him," he said as he turned, handing a glass-like vial to Nemu. Without turning back to the other captain, he opened a portal to their world, to Soul Society. He stepped through with Nemu and the other black-clad shinigami, leaving it open for Byakuya and Uryu.

Byakuya glared more fiercely at the 12th Division captain as he disappeared before turning back to the boy. He knew Mayuri would tell Head-Captain Yamamoto that the younger, living Quincy would be coming through as well, most likely for experimentation. The thought that the little boy would be experimented on made him seethe, feeling the utmost hatred for Kurotsuchi. "Like hell I will," he said, before standing up and looking down at the boy. He knelt back down immediately and pulled the trembling boy away from the corpse. He picked him up and gently held him to his chest as he looked at the portal for a moment, contemplating on changing his mind and protecting him in Soul Society.

Uryu looked up at the man holding him with tears dripping from his eyes, not knowing what to expect. He heard the man whisper, "I'm sorry." For an answer, he snuggled up to the man and let himself be held as he cried for his lost grandfather.

Byakuya held the boy until he fell asleep in his arms, the want to have a child of his own growing tremendously. He thought about taking the boy back and keeping him as such, but reluctantly dismissed the idea because he knew nothing of training Quincies. He bent down and picked up the fallen captain's cloak, wrapping it around the sleeping boy. He gently laid the boy by his grandfather and walked to the portal before turning around and take one last look at the tiny boy. Not giving himself a chance to change his mind, he stepped through the path between worlds. The moment he entered without his newly found favorite person, he regretted it. He wanted that tiny body in his arms once again. He felt tears slip down his cheeks as he made his way to Soul Society...

~^NINE YEARS LATER (AFTER SAVING RUKIA, BEFORE BOUNTS KIDNAP URYU)^~

Uryu sighed as he sat underneath an old oak, sitting right where he had laid by his dead grandfather years ago. He looked down and gently pressed his hand to the ground, wishing he had been stronger that day. "I'm sorry, Sensei, I should have done more to save you. I'm sorry for the disobeying you, I lost my powers because of it and now I'm weaker than before. Was Ryuken right all along?" He said, wishing that his grandfather was there to respond.

He continued 'talking' to his grandfather for awhile, not caring if anyone found him or thought he was insane. He didn't notice the rather large spiritual pressure coming towards him until the being was right next to him.

"Yo, Kid!" The man said, not caring with formalities, as he stood over the young Quincy.

Uryu gasped and looked up at the man, fear taking a permanent hold on his expression. "K-Kenp-pachi-T-Taich-chou," he stuttered, mind racing for a way to get out of this situation while trying to come up with a reason for him being in the Living World. The only reason he could think of was Kurosaki. "Umm, Ichigo should be at his house or... Ura...har...a's..." he said, trailing off as he saw the amused look on the captain's face. He looked to the ground and started to run his fingers through the grass.

"I'm not looking for Ichigo," Zaraki Kenpachi said dismissively. He leaned down to the teen and smiled evilly, "I'm looking for you."

Uryu's eyes snapped up, fingers stilling. "Wh-what?" He asked, confused and now more scared.

Kenpachi sighed and shook his head. "Orders from the Head-Captain to bring your tiny little ass back to Soul Society. Pronto," he clarified, picking up the teen suddenly and holding him close to his chest.

Uryu squeaked indignantly, grabbing the man's captain's cloak in reflex. Immediately he knew he made a mistake; Kenpachi put a hand on his back and crushed the air out of his lungs slowly. He tried to struggle, but in only a few minutes, he was out like a light bulb.

Kenpachi smiled as the young Quincy fell unconscious due to lack of air before letting the boy breathe again. He quickly opened up a portal to Soul Society, grabbed a bag that seemed to be the teens, and stepped through with Uryu, not noticing a shadow watching them.

Urahara sighed as he watched the huge captain take the young Quincy, figuring he'd have to explain to Ichigo and the others why he was no longer there. He seethed, he didn't know why the other shinigami would want the powerless boy and that frustrated him. Sighing again, he stood up from behind the bush he had been crouching in and made his way back to his store, his frustration only increasing with every failed attempt to fathom a reason for the boy's kidnapping.

Upon arriving at his shop, he called out for Tessai. He waited until the man was standing in front of him before talking, "I want you to go round up Ichigo, Inoue, and Sado. Bring them here and if you can locate them, bring Isshin and Ryuken too."

"Understood," Tessai said, turning to grab a coat before going out to do as bidden.

A short half hour later found Urahara sitting in front of the three teens, the two fathers, Tessai, and the two kids who helped run the shop.

Ryuken was annoyed, having been forcibly carried here by the oaf of a man that was sent to retrieve him. "Why in bloody hell am I here?" He asked in an irritated tone, wanting to go back to the solitude of his home.

Urahara glared at the man and crossed his arms. "Uryu is gone," he said, trying not to let the fear, frustration, and sadness into his voice.

Everyone other than Urahara and Ryuken gasped in shock. Reactions of different kinds ensued once they got over the shock; Inoue started to cry, Sado grunted in sadness, Ururu looked away, Jinta sighed, Ichigo frowned, Isshin glared angrily, Tessai groaned, while Ryuken just snorted in satisfaction.

Ichigo glared at Ryuken and crossed his arms. "What the hell? He's your son!" He yelled at the man, pissed that the man didn't care.

"If he's stupid enough to disappear, then so be it," Ryuken stated, surprising everyone into silence. He stood up and went to walk out the door.

Before he could make it to the door, Urahara spoke up, "They took him."

Ryuken stopped and turned to the man. "What nonsense are you rattling on about now?"

Urahara sighed and beckoned the man to resit, not surprised when the man refused. He told the group of what he saw and heard, keeping a close watch on how the boy's father took the information.

No one spoke when Urahara was done, all reflecting on the situation. Then Noba walked into the room in his human form. "Sir?" He called out tentatively. He received a hum of recognition as a go ahead. "Miss Rukia is back."

Urahara sighed, "Will you please bring her here? She may have news on little Ury." He received a nod from the mod-soul and watched him leave before he stood up and sighed again.

Ryuken glared at the blonde. "Little Ury? Who do you think you are to call him that?" He crossed his arms.

Urahara smirked, "Well, you don't care too much for his well being, now do you?" He received a glare from the silver-haired man.

Ichigo sighed and stood up to be level with the other men. "Quit fighting!" He shouted, getting both men's attention. "We are talking about Ishida-kun being taken and you two are fighting over... who loves him more? Just kiss and make up so we can figure out what to do. You can fight again when Uryu's safe! Got it?" He glared at the men.

Ryuken looked appalled while Urahara got defensive. "For your information young Kurosaki, I am a loyal lover and the only person's lips who meet mine are Soken's," he stated matter-of-factly. Every one gaped at him for a minute, no one said a word.

It was Rukia who broke the silence, "Uryu is safe, but he's not coming back." Noba, who had been standing next to her, went over and sat by Tessai.

Isshin spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Rukia sighed, "Nine years ago, a group of hollows attacked Soken Ishida in front of Uryu. They ended up killing the older man because Captain Kurotsuchi ordered a delay on the shinigami help that was supposed to arrive. Byakuya went with him and the 13 fourth seats plus Nemu to help, but old Soken was by then dead. While the fourth seats were taking care of the hollows, Nemu and Mayuri were collecting and stabilizing the old man's soul so that it could be taken back to the lab for experimentation." She saw a collective wince run through the group, but it was most obvious on the Ishida in the room. She continued, "But Byakuya was the one who held Uryu after he surprised everyone by running out and to his grandfather. Once everyone was done with their tasks, they left through a portal Mayuri created. Mayuri and Byakuya were the only ones left, but Byakuya didn't want to let go of the little guy. Kurotsuchi saw that and told him to bring Uryu with and left. You see, Byakuya wanted a small child to take care of, but even so, he put Uryu, who was sleeping, back by his grandfather's dead body and left without him." She smirked slightly as she saw Ryuken look away, something akin to regret on his face. She continued, "By then, Captain Kurotsuchi had told the Head-Captain that a young child was coming to Soul Society with Byakuya, but when my brother showed, he was alone. The Head-Captain had known for many years that Byakuya wanted a child, so he had been willing to allow for Uryu to be brought into Soul Society as such. There were many search parties out for Uryu, but we couldn't find him. When you all went in to get me, Mayuri recognized him and started to create a serum or something to reverse his aging. He has completed and perfected it, so he sent Kenpachi to go retrieve him. There is now nothing that can be done, he is once again a small child of six, well, will be soon anyway, with a 15-year-old's intelligence. He should no longer the smart ass he was but possibly partly cuddly. And here, Mr. Ishida, is the 'adoption' form." She handed Ryuken a letter stamped by Yamamoto himself.

Ryuken took the letter and looked it over. He felt rage at the words that the Head-Captain had to say to him and threw the letter to the ground. He stormed off, slamming the door to Urahara's shop on his way out. Once outside, he crumpled against a tree and wept.

The other occupants of the room all looked to the others, whispering about the events.

Urahara sighed and reached for the letter, standing up and going out by his not-so-friendly-personal-enemy. Sitting by the crying man, he unfolded the tri-folded letter and read it out loud to the man.

_"Dear Mr. Ishida,_

_from what I have been able to gather, you are the biological father of young Uryu Ishida. I am sad to say that your methods of raising the boy are not what one would call efficient. There is someone here who is more capable of raising such an unique child than you. Young Uryu may have lost his powers when in battle with the 12th Division Captain, but it is intended that he gain them back. He is and will be safe and in good hands. We do not wish for war, but he is as much part of the Gotei 13 as any captain and will be protected as such. There is hope that there are shinigami powers locked inside of him that can be accessed for his use which will help him to protect himself as well._

_Good day,_

_Head-Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai"_

Ryuken looked away as Urahara refolded the letter. "Ryuken, it's time to let go of him and let him fly," Urahara whispered, standing up and holding the letter out for him to grab.

Ryuken nodded and stood up by the other man. He took the letter and together they walked back to the shop, both thinking about the young raven Quincy.

Inside, Sado asked the question most had been avoiding, "Now what do we do?"

Rukia sighed, "Nothing. We go on without him."

No one liked that answer, but everyone stayed quiet and nodded. Everyone returned to their respective home and rooms, mourning the loss of the teen.

~^BLEACH^~

Kenpachi sighed as he tugged the sleeping raven closer to his chest, running through the streets with Yachiru shouting directions in his ear. After many wrong turns, a few dead ends, and twelve circles, they finally got to the 1st Division Captain's headquarters.

Head-Captain Yamamoto looked up as he felt the immense spiritual pressure of Zaraki Kenpachi enter his office. He smiled as he saw the slender form of the desired Quincy lying limp in the man's arms and stood up. Captain Komamura stood up and walked to Kenpachi, reaching out a hand to gently caress Uryu's cheek. He slowly took the raven-haired teen from the other captain and carried him back to their superior. Yamamoto smiled and took Uryu from Komamura, bidding the other two captains to follow as he walked to the 12th Division.

Captain Kurotsuchi sighed as he watched the three intruders enter his domain, irritated. He then got a glance at the bundle in the Head-Captain's arms. "Oh! You've found the Quincy! Good, good," he said as he stood and beckoned the men over to a door across the room. He opened it and said, "Lay him on the bed." He motioned to the queen sized bed in the plain room.

Yamamoto looked at him inconspicuously. "What's going to happen to him?" He asked, doing as the man told him to while Zaraki and Sajin went to the other side of the boy.

Kurotsuchi sighed and waved Nemu, who had followed behind her captain, over to him. "Nemu, get the syringe ready and get the equipment prepped," he commanded of her and waited until she was doing as asked before looking to the other captains. "He will be hooked up to a series of machines to regulate his heart and lung functions and receive an injection that will reverse the aging process. In a matter of days, he will be a young child and in Byakuya's arms once again. However, he will have the memories of what has happened in a dream-like form. He will have a child's attitude, near boundless energy, and enthusiasm. He may, for it is not certain and different with each individual, also have the uncontrollable need to cuddle extensively and be by the person he deems as a parent. I trust you have not yet told Captain Kuchiki of these developments yet?" He asked as he smiled at Nemu as she rolled the equipment needed to the bed and start laying it out for his use.

Yamamoto nodded and smiled. "Not a word has been breathed to him yet," he assured.

Kenpachi sighed, "I am guessing that you won't let us stay here?"

Mayuri huffed as he moved by Uryu and started inserting IVs into the boy. "No. It will be too troublesome if you stay. Please, leave," He demanded.

Before either Sajin or Zaraki could protest, Yamamoto put a hand on their shoulders and pulled them away. "Let's leave him to his work, you will see the boy in a few days," he assured them. He waited until he received their nods before leading them out of the room and back to their respective Divisions.

Mayuri turned to Nemu, "I want you to get some child's clothes ready for him." He waited until she left before turning back to the machinery he had to set up. After it was ready, he turned back to Uryu with a pair of scissors and cut his shirt off. He then took a bottle of gel and squeezed some on his hand, kneading it between his palms to warm it. Pressing his palms to the pale abdomen, he spread the gel over Uryu's skin. When he was done, he wiped his hands off and took a molded metal plate, that he designed to conform to Uryu's body after fighting with him, that was connected to the machine. Gently placing the plate on the gelled abdomen, he strapped it down securely. Without real conscious thought to what he was doing, he started talking to the boy. "This is to watch the way your organs react, some of the experiments failed because for some reason, I think it has to do with the immune system, the serum was rejected by the intestines, some had different organs react negatively, and they rupture from too much pressure," he whispered as he repeated the process on his chest. He smiled down at the unconscious teen as he grabbed a few wires with sticky sensors on the end and pressed them onto Ishida's scalp. "For watching brain activity," he murmured.

Uryu started to stir, his body trembling. Mayuri smiled and took a small syringe with sleep medicine in it. He injected the clear liquid into the boy's arm and rubbed over the area. He quickly clipped a pulse indicator onto his right middle finger and a band around his left upper arm for blood pressure. He waited until the quivering teen stilled before releasing the IV bag stoppers, allowing the dark blue liquid drip into the tubes and finally into Uryu.

For three straight days, Mayuri stayed in his office or that room, tending to the deaging boy. Now, at the end of the fourth day, Mayuri was scrambling to stop the process. There had been only a little trouble with the medicine being slightly rejected by the boy's lungs on the second day, but injecting an additional part of the serum straight into said organs fixed that. He had been, unsuccessfully, trying to stop the deaging all day, but he never made an antideager to reverse the affects. Finally, the serum seemed to have worn off, leaving him with a small four-year-old instead of a six-year-old. The boy was still sleeping, but he looked too cute to be real. Mayuri sighed and reached into his captain's cloak and brought out a pair of large, round glasses, he knew they belonged to Uryu when he was younger, and slid them into place on his nose.

Deeming the boy fit for moving, he picked up the tiny boy and grabbed a pair of child's underwear Nemu had found for him. He removed the pair the boy already wore and slid the clean pair on. He grabbed a small kimono and carefully continued dressing the boy. When he was done, he carried Uryu to the fourth Division and waited for Captain Unohana.

Retsu Unohana felt Mayuri's spiritual pressure, dreading what damage he could have caused some innocent this time. She walked to the man and smiled, "What can I do for you, Kurotsuchi-Taichou?" She folded her arms and sent a millisecond warning glare to him.

Kurotsuchi smiled back and moved an arm from around Uryu, showing him to the 4th Division captain. "Could you look him over for me? Please? Just to make sure he's healthy and okay... and healthy?" He asked pleadingly.

Unohana smiled and nodded, "Alright, but you won't be getting him back. When I'm done, he's going to the meeting after and to Byakuya. Got it?" She used a threatening tone while smiling, making Kurotsuchi shiver.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Thank you."

Unohana took Uryu away from him and waved the other captain away. She felt the man leave as she carried the extremely light boy to a back room. She moved to a scale and laid him on it to measure his weight, 19 lbs, sixteen pounds underweight. She then laid him down on a futon and measured his height, 35 inches, a couple inches under the average. She wrote down on a clipboard the information, not fazed about the height, but worried about his weight. She sighed as she gently checked over the rest of his body with her spiritual pressure, healing some wounds enough to heal properly that seemed way too recent.

Zaraki sighed as he walked into the fourth division, feeling Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure nearby. He was thankfully alone, which, considering how long it had been since he got the boy, meant that he might be able to see the little tyke. He gripped the bag in his hand tighter as he walked in, following the healing spiritual pressure of the fourth division captain.

Unohana was redressing the young Quincy, when Zaraki walked into the room. "Hello Captain Zaraki. What do you need?" She asked, not turning around.

Zaraki walked over to her and sat down. He placed the backpack next to her and sighed. "He had that with him when I, uh, took him," he said as he lightly put a large hand on the boy's chest and gently massaged the area.

Unohana watched the overly large captain fuss like a mother hen over the boy before replying, "Alright, I'll look into it." She tucked a blanket around him before standing up and getting a brush from an overhead shelf. She sat back down and offered the brush to the other captain.

Zaraki took the brush and gently ran it through the Quincy's hair. While he was brushing the boy's hair, Unohana smiled and chuckled softly. "What?" Kenpachi asked.

Unohana shook her head before replying, "The big, tough, strong, all powerful captain of the famed fighting 11th division is gently and tenderly brushing a child's hair." She laughed good naturedly.

Zaraki sighed and smiled, continuing to brush the soft locks. He looked over to Unohana as she opened Uryu's backpack, brow burrowing in confusion as she pulled out an old captain's cloak. He watcheed as she unfolded it, eye widening at seeing the 6th division mark. "Byakuya," he whispered.

Unohana nodded and pulled the blanket off of the young child, instead wrapping the old cloak around his tiny body. After Uryu was cocooned in Byakuya's cloak, she retucked the blanket around him.

They stayed there with Uryu throughout the night, waiting for the morning and the captain's meeting that would take place.


End file.
